


Solis Occasum

by ThisbeOpheliaOisin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Manipulation, Mates, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisbeOpheliaOisin/pseuds/ThisbeOpheliaOisin
Summary: In a divergent universe in which Ron and Harry escape from Malfoy Manor without Hermione. Draco, upon smelling her blood feels a pull towards her that he cannot overcome. The Dark Lord, when he learns of Draco's Veela mating ties to the girl and her reciprocal feelings, uses Draco as leverage in order to extract information from her. Draco's anger, guilt and resentment are directed at Hermione as she is forced onto him-as a burdensome mudblood.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 32





	Solis Occasum

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is going to be a dark take on Draco and Hermione as mates. As a warning, there will be violence and rape. I want to emphasize that this will be dark. I always appreciate comments, suggestions and recommendations! Enjoy!

The girl’s bloody screams were drowning out his thoughts. He couldn’t  _ think  _ and it was driving him mad. They were blood curdling-even for his tolerance. His aunt was unrelenting. The girl, Granger, stupidly got herself caught while prancing around the countryside with saint Potter and Weaselbee. What the three of them were getting up to all alone, living together, he did not know but the mere thought of the professed _ golden trio _ was enough to make him angry. And her screams, Merlin, her screams were going to make him sick. 

Aunt Bella was yelling something or other about Gringotts and something being stolen. Granger, writhing on the floor, was only barely managing to enunciate that she  _ hadn’t taken anything. _ Draco, who had been on the receiving end of the cruciatus multiple times, was beginning to believe her. Although, if ever there was a person who could withhold information under extreme duress it would be a Gryffindor, it would be  _ this Gryffindor. _ He thought it was impossible, but those screams abruptly became even more animalistic. He re-focused his averted eyes to the scene unfolding in his drawing room and what greeted him was utterly repulsive. 

Aunt Bella had her jagged silver dagger dug into Granger’s soft under-arm. He couldn’t make out what she was trying to accomplish because of the way Aunt Bella was holding Granger down with her whole body but he knew that whatever was carved into Granger would become a permanent and cruel fixture. 

As the dagger’s point met the skin and ligaments of Hermione Granger’s arm, the strongest and most alluring scent Draco had ever encountered pierced the air. It was as if the smell was pulling at his soul to  _ move.  _ To where, he did not know. His place was standing next to his mother and father, calmly observing his aunt extract the life out of Hermione Granger. But something snapped within him at the smell, something feral was released. 

In the span of moments many things happened at once. Weasley and Potter emerged from the basement, armed with wands and intent on Granger and Bellatrix. Bellatrix, realizing who had been held in her basement moved quickly with Granger. She pulled the dagger up to the girl’s neck and effectively halted Weasley and Potter from advancing further. What no one in the room was prepared for, including himself, was for Draco to tackle his aunt and Granger. 

It was almost as if his body was possessed. It felt like a feral, more animalistic part of him had taken control of his executive function and it was intent on Granger. The result of his unexplained actions were twofold: First, the confusion worried his mother and father so much so that they came rushing forward to pull him off of Granger and aunt Bella. However Granger, who was barely conscious, was securely in his grip and he would not budge-releasing a growl that was utterly inhumane when they reached for her. Second, Weasley, Potter, the goblin, and Dobby-who had seemingly appeared out of thin air-stood by the entrance of the dungeon. Weasley and Potter watched wide-eyed as he cradled the battered Granger to his chest. The confusion and utter horror on their faces was the last thing he saw, and Weasley’s cracked cry for Hermione was the last thing he heard before Dobby aparated their group away-leaving Granger behind. 

The rage fueling the  _ thing  _ inside of him dissipates dramatically once they leave. It feels at peace holding Grange of all people in such a manner, crouched over her body and as he comes back to himself he realizes that he held his nose to her hair. Aunt Bella stands over him, breathing heavily, with pure rage in her eyes. She looks unhinged. His mother and father, however, stand back and are whispering among themselves. His mother, seeing his confusion and inner conflict, moves forward in front of her sister to crouch before him.

“Draco, dear. You need to let go of the girl.”

He replies immediately without thinking. “She’s  _ mine. _ ” 

“Cissy, what is this nonsense?! Potter got away! We had them and he got away! Let me at the girl Draco. NOW!” 

“NO!” He doesn’t know what comes over him or when he does it but in his crouched position over Granger he pulls out his wand and is aiming it directly at his aunt’s chest. Her outraged expression turns to rage quickly and she matches his movement. His mother moves between them quickly. 

“Draco, Bella-stop this at once.” She moves towards him again as Bellatrix lowers her wand slowly, maintaining her anger and still demanding answers. 

“Draco, your father and I know what’s happening to you. We think but it hasn’t happened to anyone in the family for generations so we can’t be sure. You’re drawn to the girl, correct? Her blood smells of something stronger than blood?” 

He nods slowly while maintaining his proximity to Granger who is still unconscious and bleeding onto the floor. Before he can question his mother further or ask what exactly is happening to him the chandelier in the drawing room begins to shake-the tell-tale sign of the Dark Lord’s arrival. He looks around quickly and finds that Bellatrix has her wand on her dark mark. In a flourish of black smoke, Voldemort himself appears in the drawing room. His serpentine nostrils flare as he turns to the scene unfolding. That unsettling smile that drives chills up Draco’s spine slithers its way across his face. 

“Ahhh, Lucius. I see young Draco has released his Veela-and found his mate.”


End file.
